


lie down

by purplethal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1000 kata tanpa plot cerita, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Other, entahlah ini siapa pairingnya nanti
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: Doyoung lebih suka rebahan daripada olahraga.





	

Kalau ada satu hal yang selalu konstan di hidup Doyoung, maka itu keluarganya. Ia seratus persen sadar kalau ia sangatlah beruntung punya keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya. Tidak ada bantahan saat ia mengatakan kalau olahraga bukan kegiatan kesukaannya. Tidak ada larangan saat ia meminta tanda tangan untuk ikut ekstrakurikuler paduan suara.

Di mata kedua orang tua dan kakak tertuanya, Doyoung adalah Doyoung, si bungsu yang lebih memilih menyanyi daripada ikut lomba lari. Sayangnya hidup Doyoung tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari dunia olahraga beserta atlit-atlit di dalamnya. Tak hanya satu dua kali ia berharap ia tidak terlahir di keluarga atlit. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia berpikir begitu adalah pemuda di balik pintu rumahnya.

 

(Alasan lainnya ialah sebagai berikut:

  1. 'terpaksa' berpartisipasi dalam berbagai event olahraga, meski itu hanya jadi seksi konsumsi atau penonton saja,
  2. bangun pagi buta dikarenakan poin pertama,
  3. merasa mengecewakan orang tuanya meski ia tahu itu hanya di dalam otaknya saja.



Tapi tidak usalah alasan-alasan di atas dibahas untuk kali ini, Doyoung lebih suka melampiaskan rasa kesal pada pemuda kelewat jangkung yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.)

 

"Mau ngapain pagi-pagi?"

Ketus.

 

"Ketemu ibu, minta restu."

Penuh senyum.

 

Basa-basi belaka. Pertukaran kata yang semut berjajar di dinding saja sudah hapal. Tanpa Doyoung bertanyapun ia tahu kalau Johnny datang untuk menemui ibunya, dan juga ikut sarapan. Sebuah tradisi menahun yang Doyoung sendiri lupa kapan dimulai pertama kalinya. Johnny duduk di kursi yang disediakan, menatap kagum pada seluruh hidangan sudah tersusun rapi di meja makan. Hidangan yang Doyoung siapkan karena ibunya terlalu gugup untuk bahkan memencet tombol rice cooker. Heran deh, yang ikut lomba siapa, yang atlit siapa, kok malah pelatihnya yang gugup.

 

Doyoung menepuk pelan tangan nakal Gongmyeong yang hendak memindah telur mata sapi ke piring. Kakak kandungnya itu hanya tersenyum cengengesan dan membatalkan niatnya untuk makan duluan, lalu beralih ke Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa kata. Dengan helaan nafas, Doyoung meninggikan volume handphone. _Kapan sih si Ibu sama Bapak selesai siap-siap?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati. Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar kedua pemuda di sampingnya asyik sendiri membahas hal-hal tidak jauh dari lomba dan olahraga.

 

* * *

 

“Jangan melamun anak muda,” tegur Ten sok bijak saat melihat teman baik dan juga sekalian musuh bebuyutannya termenung menatap keluar jendela kelas. Yang ditegur malah tidak bergeming, hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya dan kembali mengembalikan pandangan kea rah asal. Ten mengernyitkan dahi bingung, tumben-tumbenan seorang Kim Dongyoung, nama panggilan Doyoung, ketua kelas _dan_ tukang nyinyir sejati, mengunci bibir yang biasanya sudah mengucap sumpah serapah tidak jelas kalau ia mulai diganggu.

“Hey, ada apa?” Ten mengklaim bangku tak bertuan di sebelah Doyoung. Saat pertanyaannya tidak juga membuahkan jawaban, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Doyoung. Ah, ternyata. Ternyata masalah yang dapat menyebabkan orang sehat jadi gila sampai pecahnya perang dunia ketiga. _Cinta_.

 

“Jaehyun.” Dengan mengucap satu nama saja Ten mendapat perhatian penuh dari Doyoung ditambah bonus tatapan tajam. “Jangan berpikir macam-macam kau Chittaphon.”

Melihat Doyoung bagai kelinci menunjukkan taring tumpul, Ten terbahak. “Jelaskan dong kalau tidak mau aku berpikir macam-macam.”

Doyoung menghela nafas, seakan menjelaskan tentang Jaehyun dan dirinya adalah pekerjaan tersulit di seluruh dunia. “Kim- _seongsanim_ menunjuk kami berdua menjadi perwakilan solo pria. Dan dia terlalu hebat, aku rasa dia bahkan akan mengalahkanku.”

"Kalau dia memang sebagus yang kau bilang, ya sudah, jadi juara dua masih lumayan kan?"

"Masalahnya tidak pernah ada di dalam sejarah juara satu dan dua dari sekolah yang sama."

Doyoung menempatkan kepala ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Betul-betul sudah lelah dengan drama pemilihan calon peserta dari satu minggu silam. Andai saja ini bukan tahun terakhirnya, ia tidak akan sekhawatir ini.

Kelas hening beberapa saat sebelum Ten memecah kesunyian, "Ku kira kau jatuh cinta."

Doyoung sontak mengangkat kepala Dan melotot ke arah temannya, atau mungkin **mantan teman**. Ten perlu dipecat sesegera mungkin dari status pertemanan ini. "Yang benar saja," gerutu Doyoung.

"Aku cuma menebak. Lagipula kabar burung beredar meski baru saja pindah ia sudah jadi sasaran banyak siswi," Ten terdiam sebentar,"serta siswa sekolah kita." Ia menyengir lebar saat Doyoung meninju pundaknya.

"Jadi kau kira karena ia disukai banyak pria, aku juga akan suka hah?" Ten menggendikkan bahu, "Siapa tau kau tertarik."

"Aku suka pria, wanita dan semua, tapi Jaehyun bukan tipeku." Ia memandang ke lapangan dan matanya otomatis melekat mengikuti pergerakan adik kelas yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Doyoung tidak habis pikir, ada saja orang yang rela tanpa dipaksa menghabiskan waktu istirahat singkat untuk bermain bola.

"Kau punya tipe? Sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak pernah tau?" Doyoung memutar bola mata saat perhatian Ten dengan cepat berpindah dari Jaehyun ke topik lain hanya dalam sekejap mata.

"Sejak jaman purba. Minggir, aku mau beli makan siang."

 

* * *

 

 

"Chittaphon!" panggil Doyoung dari ranjang empuk Ten. Yang dipanggil tidak memberikan tanggapan, mata terpaku pada layar kamera kesayangannya.

Doyoung melempar boneka beruang ke arah Ten. Ah, meleset. Sayang sekali.

"Jadilah teman yang baik dan dengarkan aku curhat."

"Ya Tuhan, berlebihan sekali." Ten meletakkan kameranya ke atas meja lalu merebahkan diri di samping Doyoung. "Baiklah pangeran Doyoung, berkeluhkesalah pada hamba."

 

"Menurutmu apa aku sebaiknya ikut kategori duet saja dengan Soonyoung?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yg bilang duet itu melelahkan."

Ten benar ia selalu berusaha menghindari duet karena jujur saja, terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Apalagi untuk ikut perlombaan sekaliber ini. Ia mau tak mau harus rela merombak jadwal untuk menyesuaikan latihan berdua. Masalah pemilihan lagu yang tepat untuk tipe suara dua orang. Belum lagi masalah chemistry yang harus dibangun dari awal.

"Tapi kemungkinan menang lebih besar."

 

"Yong, jawab dengan jujur." Doyoung menutup mata saat nama panggilan itu keluar. Ten hanya memakainya saat ia sedang serius dan Doyoung? Doyoung tidak ada waktu untuk ceramahan panjang lebar. Ia hanya ingin Ten menjawab ya atau tidak. Doyoung perlu sesegera mungkin melaju ke dunia mimpi sebelum Ten mengintrogasinya.

 

"Ada apa dengan juara satu sih? Biasanya kau tidak terobsesi begini."

Doyoung terdiam sebelum berkata pelan, "Johnny...menang."

 _Johnny menang, dan aku juga harus menang supaya tidak mengecewakan orang tuaku_.

Itu yang ia maksud. Beruntunglah Doyoung tidak perlu mengeja kata demi kata karena Ten (oh Tuhan terima kasih atas hadirnya Ten dihidupnya) mengerti meski Doyoung mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, seakan ia tidak terganggu dengan fakta kalau Johnny menang dan mengalahkannya untuk kesekian kali. Ini bukan masalah piala yang Johnny dapatkan. Ini masalah senyum bahagia kedua orang tua Doyoung saat mereka melihat Johnny melesat melewati pita di garis finish dan menjadi juara satu.

 

"Hey, harus berapa kali ku bilang, mau menang atau kalah, mereka pasti bangga."

 

Doyoung tidak mengiyakan atau membatah, ia hanya membuka matanya lalu menarik selimut melewati kepalanya saat wajah khawatir Ten terlihat. Ia tau Ten berusaha menyemangatinya tapi mudah untuk Ten berkata begitu. Ia sendiri sudah berulang kali meyakinkan diri dengan kalimat senada, tapi nihil.

 

Doyoung hanya diam saat Ten mengundang dirinya sendiri masuk ke bawah kain yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

 

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

 

Doyoung membiarkan dirinya direngkuh ke dalam pelukan.

**Author's Note:**

> mau dibawa ke mana fanfiction ini~~~~  
> sepertinya ini fanfiction bahasa indonesia pertama yang ku publish untuk umum, jadi salam kenal bagi kalian yang membaca fic ini #apadeh


End file.
